The Lone Queen
by Ms.Cupcake Dragon of Unicornia
Summary: A preview to a series I'm writing. Basically the series from Mab's point of view, but with a little more at the end...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola, chicas/ chicos!**

**Just kidding. No hablo español. **

**Ah, first fic is always the most nerve wracking. Please review! I would like to know how suck-y my suck is. (Did that make sense? Ah, well. **_**I**_** don't make sense in general. )**

**Ha, it's funny. This all started with one thought- Puck likes apples. Apples are a fall crop. **

**BOOM! And Leanansidhe's inspiration cannon goes off. **

**Haha, hope you enjoy! This is a prequel to the series I'm working on. There art more to come(th)!**

**Disclaimer time? I believe so. **

**I do not own Mab, or the Iron fey series. If I did, it wouldn't be nearly as awesome. And besides, I couldn't write a fanfic about it if it was mine! Julie Kagawa is amazing. Check et blog. She makes these awesome little clay dragons and-**

***slap* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!**

**Apologies. Though I can't guarantee that's the last you'll see. **

My name is Queen Mab, sole ruler of the Unseelie Court, sovereign of the Winter Fey, most powerful faerie o ever roam the cold and ruler of all Tir Na Nog.  
And I am lonely.

Such emotion. It is a weakness, a fault. It is foolishness. It does not abide, does not BELONG in my court. Emotions are for the weak. For the mortals, the human fools who rot and perish away while we, the Winter fey, stand proud, cool and strong. Weakness- emotion- is only a hindrance.  
But yet, I could not stop myself.

**The author's note is bigger than the content. I'm going to shoot myself.**

**So sorry! I had to stop there.. It was a good place to stop! All the other chapters are longer. I swear. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha! The chapter is LONGER now! My goal: Make a shorter author's note. Which probably means I should shut up now. Dammit! See, my problem is I just can't seem to get when to sto-**

**Disclaimer time: Thankfully, I don't own the Iron fey series. Though it could use a little more Puck action, huh? ;)**

Centuries and centuries ago, perhaps even a millennia or two, I had my first child.  
His father I didn't care too much for. He was powerfully wealthy,and a prominent member of my court. However, he got annoying after a time. All this talk of marriage and kings. He was killed not two mortal months after Sage was born. I share my throne with no one.  
Sage, however, grew to be a proud son of Winter. He was a silent fey, from the very moment he was born. Strong, and quick to the ways of the Unseelie. His wolf, the cub he had brought to court one day, never left his side.  
Years later, I had an affair with another of my court. Rowan's father. Power-seeking and greedy, e barely survived two weeks after I was pronounce with child.  
My second son was quite different. Arrogant and proud, not only did he catch on to the ways of Winter, but he reveled in its word games and deceits. He was manipulative, turning others' weaknesses into his strengths in the blink of an eye. Rowan was a force to be reckoned with. One slip of the tongue and you'd be dancing nude for a goblin tribe, right before they ate you.  
For some reason, no one has ever mistook him for any other than my son.  
Now a while after Rowan, something... Happened. Something that no one could ever expect, or predict. Ever. No one would even dream of such a thing. The very thought of it would have mortified me, or perhaps would have made me laugh at the funeral of anyone who dared mouth such insane thoughts.  
I, Ruler of Ice and Snow and everything cold, queen of legends and fear, bringer of dread and despair to all who dare LOOK at me the wrong way, fell in love.  
He was a noble sidhe. Unquestionable in that of lineage, although he was not the wealthiest or most powerful of them all. Authoritative, yet kind. Firm, yet gentle. How such a thing could survive in the cold depths of Winter, I have yet to imagine. He drew me in, and for all my might, I let him. Together, we were happy. Though our relationship was the deepest of secrets, we were happy.  
For a time.  
Faery, for all its wonders, is a cruel, cruel place. One cannot hope to e truly happy for too long before something goes awfully wrong ad shatters you. I still remember that night. A bargain with a nymph saw him traipsing into Arcadia on some suicidal mission, with no ability to withdraw. I could not follow him- what would it look like to the rest of the world? Instead, I found the nymph and brought her to my castle, only to find that he was already dead. The wretched nymph hag now remains one of the uglier pieces in my garden. Or, what's left of her.  
Ash, the son of my lover, evolved to be a fey like no other. Strong, like Sage, and wise. Witty and relentless, like Rowan. As with all my sons, he was the best of hunters, and he preferred to spend more time in the woods than at court. Dutiful to his queen, and loyal to his court, Ash was a model son.  
He was so like his father.

**A/N: Still too short? I'd love some feedback. No rush. I don't expect anyone to review right away. I'm posting these back-to-back. **

**... On a small side note, does anyone else's iPhone correct "Ash" to "Ashcroft"? Just wondering. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short and simple. Keep it short and simple, Mykee. Short. And. Simple.  
Alright! Now the story actually gets somewhere. Sisyphus is moving the rock. (For those of you who get that reference, kudos to you! Ally Condie isn't a bad author. ) Meghan comes in now. I never really liked her. Anyone else? No? Ah, I tried.  
Ooo, have you guys read the Lost Prince yet? Dah! Thou shalt not spoil. (Speaking of, the next couple chapters contain MAJOR Spoiler Alerts. Only read if you have read up to... Iron Knight. There aren't TOO many spoilers for Iron Knight. )  
Dang! What do I not understand about keeping it simple?! I just rant on and on and on and you know what, it's Disclaimer time!  
Although I wish I owned some of it, I do not own any part of the Iron fey series, its characters, it's settings, or its plot. (Except the sucky bits in this fic. Those are most likely mine. )**

I loved my boys. Although I would never say it, they meant the world to me. But the world would never know that. Love, as I have said countless times, is for the weak. Queen Mab, is not, by any circumstance, weak.

Time passed. My boys grew older. Rowan grew more dangerous in the politics of the fey, and Sage grew to be a formidable heir. Ash fell in love with Ariella, one of the nobles' daughters. As much as I looked down in them, I let fate run its course. For I knew first-hand that no matter how loyal my son was to me, I could not stop love.

Ariella died, and Ash went into despair. I pitied him... Slightly. But love was a weakness. He let himself succumb.

Life went on. Rumors started, of a half-breed daughter of Oberon. I wasn't concerned. As soon as she came into the Nevernever, I would seize her and do with her what I wish. Oberon had given himself a very easy target. As for my sons, the pattern of daily life went on, never changing drastically, never altering. They all remained true sons of Winter.

And we were content.

For a while.

What happened, you say? No, no one fell off a hill and died. At least, the falling off the hill part is false. Something else happened, something much less preferable than a death.

Meghan Chase stepped into our lives and killed all three of my beloved sons.

**A/N: Kinda short. I'm sorry. I wanted to get all the rest of this part in before the spoilers started. I think it was an okay place to stop. If you didn't read at the topic major spoilers for the series in the next chapter. Tread carefully, friendships.**


End file.
